Shadaloo Secretary
by Sindel
Summary: Chun Li is the worst secretary in the world but her boss Lord M. Bison, enjoys her antics.


Chun Li Xiang, former detective and fighter, hated pencil skirts.

She especially hated mini pencil skirts being part of a sexist, chauvinistic dress code that some asshole _pig_ thought up in his spare time.

Coupled with high heels and a silk blouse, Chun Li felt like the beginning to a pornography film. Which surely, her _dickhead_ boss wanted all along.

This was the lowest of the low. The bottom of the metaphorical barrel of bullshit that the famed fighter put up with.

_Secretary to Lord M. Bison. _

Not _just _a secretary. His own personal and whipping girl secretary that bent over backwards for his demands.

This wasn't exactly how Chun Li pictured her life after police work. But one day, Bison (aforementioned pig and asshole) lured her into this horrible arrangement by being so bloody _handsome _and _charming, _whispering sweet words in her ear…

Of course, his hypnosis helped tremendously. His case was also boosted by the fact Chun Li was about to be executed by the Iranian government for a crime she did not commit, something she was _highly_ suspicious that Bison had to do with.

Now she was standing in front of Bison's personal coffee maker, angrily dumping the musky brew into his mug.

"Where's the stupid milk?" Chun Li mumbled to herself, pissed that she had been reduced to a fetch girl for an evil bastard, "Fuck him, he can get it himself."

Storming to Bison's personal office, Chun Li shoved herself through the door and marched in.

The office was beautiful-sleek wooden grains and dark red hues. Golden accents throughout the furniture and soft rugs on the deep, rich hardwood floor.

And there was Lord Bison himself behind his desk as if he was waiting for the beauty.

"There you are." He purred, appreciative, "I almost sent a carrier pigeon."

"I hate you and I hate your coffee." Chun Li fired back on all cylinders, "Here. Choke on it."

Bison seemed amused by her tirade, propping his hands up, "You're so cute, secretary, when you're frustrated."

Chun Li set down his coffee, making Bison look down.

"Ah. The milk?" He queried, knowing the answer on her red face.

"Get the damn thing yourself." She snapped, "You have legs. Use them."

A chuckle, "I have you and I wish to use you for those tasks. Miss Xiang, must we go over your job description again?"

Chun Li scowled, knowing that meant a hypnotic trance, "No."

"No, _what?_" Bison wagged his finger at her glaring face, winking.

"No, _sir._" Chun Li corrected herself, fighting back the urge to slap him, "I'll get the milk, _sir_."

Bison didn't even use milk in his coffee. He just made her get milk to piss her off and wash his dishes.

He lifted his eyebrow, almost gleefully, "Miss Xiang, we also talked about the uniform. Professional attire only. I have an image and reputation to uphold."

"With all due respect, _sir, _shove it up your ass." His abrasive employee fumed, her eyes burning holes at him, "I'm wearing what we agreed upon."

Bison smiled, clearly entertained by her demand to violate himself, "Your mini skirt is too long."

"It's as short as your dick." Chun Li snarked back.

"Must we get the ruler out and check?" His teeth was glinting before she cringed away. She blushed, thinking about his hands stroking her thighs again…

"Whatever." She grumbled.

His legs crossed, leaning back in his chair as he enjoyed the power he wielded over Chun Li. She could see it in his eyes; he was scheming some evil plot that involved her.

Probably, as she suspected, with her underwear off. Sexual harassment in Shadaloo was more of a guideline than an actual rule.

Of course, the last time that Bison _harassed _her, Chun Li wound up on her back on his desk as her bastard boss kissed her so roughly…

"If you don't mind," His finger flitted to a stack of reports sitting haphazardly on the right corner of his desk, "I need those budgets scanned and faxed to the Southeast Asia office."

She scowled, "Going to check out my ass again?"

Chun Li wasn't stupid. The machine faced his desk and she would be turning her back to him as she used the damned thing, giving Bison very clear views to her posterior.

"Have some faith in me, dearest secretary. I'm a professional." The leader crooned, "But I am very busy. Now, darling."

Grumbling that she wished she just died in that prison, Chun Li grabbed the stack of reports off his side of the desk.

As she turned, Chun Li felt something very strange grip her bottom. Jumping a little from shock, the reports slipped out of her hand and spilled onto the hardwood floor.

"_Very clumsy_, secretary." Bison scolded teasingly, "I should take you over my knee for that."

Chun Li huffed, red in the face, "You sick creep! You groped my...my…!"

"You're imagining things." His wink indicated his lie, of course, "But my reports are all over the floor. Tidy up, darling. But you can do it slowly."

Steam almost came out of her ears as she bent over, not caring that her plump rear was on full display for his perverted gaze.

Bison settled in his chair, watching her hips dance a little as she swayed back and forth to pick up the papers. His eyes trailed down her exquisite legs, just knowing that she was truly a sight to behold.

"Enjoying this?" Chun Li barked, making him flutter his eyes at her. Her reddened face was all that was needed to know he pressed her buttons.

"Of course." Bison didn't try to hide it, "But I still need those reports scanned and faxed."

She marched across the room and slammed the papers down at the machine. Chun Li then started pressing buttons, knowing his wretched looks was checking her out again.

Bison drank some of his coffee, frowning slightly at the taste. His little rabid secretary could not make a cup of joe to save her life. Sighing, he set the cup aside and peeked a gaze at her rear again.

Her talents were in other departments, to say the least.

After a few minutes of work: "The machine is broken!"

Bison shrugged aptly, "Fix it then, dear. It's probably jammed."

"I don't even know how!" Chun Li pursed her lips, "It's your machine. You fix it."

Such a _naughty _little mouth she had. Bison took another drink of his coffee, made a slight face, and then clasped his hands.

"_You_ are the secretary. Your _job _is to work with the technology to keep my organization a well-oiled machine." He reminded her, seeing her eyes squint in anger, "Secretary. Keep your composure."

"Up yours." Chun Li cawed at him.

"You already used that line." Bison retorted, "Call for the technician if you really can't fix it. But I am tacking on overtime to make up for this. Two hours at dinner."

She put her hands on her hips, tapping her foot, "I am not having dinner with you, _sir. _That's blatant blackmail!"

Another curl of a smirk. Chun Li could sense his fingers entwining around her mind as if he was looking for an excuse to get her close to him.

As if he really needed one. In her moments of weakness, she had succumbed to his…

"I was thinking more along the lines of attending a formal dinner as my companion so you can attend to my needs, should any arise." Bison clarified, "There is one in Switzerland tonight. Dress warmly."

Snow covered mountains, warm lights, romantic dances, and flowing wine? No thanks.

"I'm turning that opportunity down for good." Chun Li said, "Nothing would make me more sick than to be your date."

"Prefer to wait for me at home?" His words were low and exciting, making her tremble slightly, "In my bed, perhaps?"

Chun Li had to wriggle out of his trap. She upturned her nose and crossed her arms, puffy at his reply.

"I will need to file a complaint against my boss for unwanted advances." She demanded, making Bison lift an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Bison was amused, even. A little game they played, batting back and forth. Moving just out of reach…

Before Chun Li could say anything, the leader of Shadaloo pulled out a stack of forms that were bundled together by a rubber band. He slid out a fresh sheet from the top.

"Here you are." His voice was cheery, "Another one just for you."

Chun Li moved towards his desk, grabbing the paper.

"Do you keep these complaints as some joke?!" She grumbled, starting to fill in the boxes.

"As faithful mementos. I like looking back and seeing what work I've done." Bison flipped through the package, "You've filed 71 complaints against me for unwanted sexual advances and I am very disappointed the number isn't higher."

"I can only write so much." Chun Li scoffed, "You're too much."

Another smile, taking her off guard, "I know. Want to go through them together until the technician gets here? We can even reenact them."

Chun Li angrily scribbled another line, "I'm adding that!"

Her ears burned bright red as the tyrant finished off his coffee. He then waved the cup at her face.

"I need another drink after you're done. And try to make it right this time." Bison reminded her teasingly, "I can only drink so much sludge."

Gnashing her teeth, Chun Li batted away the hand, "Fuck you. Do you even get any work done when you spend all your time tormenting me?"

Truthfully, Bison did take a dip in productivity but he didn't mind.

"I can multitask." He said, "My coffee, please. Refrain from poisoning it this time. Leaves such a bitter aftertaste."

Chun Li scowled. When she first started this hellish job, she tried to slip rat poison she got from the kitchen into the brew.

Apparently, poison doesn't work on someone with Psycho Power. So Bison drank the entire cup to set her off while mocking the attempt and then…

She shivered. Dinner and the opera. A dress that hugged her curves in all the right ways. A sexy tuxedo with military dress accents.

To this day, Chun Li had no idea what the opera was about. Not only was the language in Italian but she had wound up in Bison's lap as the two made out like teenagers.

She wasn't even sure they broke for air. However, Chun Li did know that Bison gave her a series of large hickeys on her neck which became the new gossip next day in the office.

_That _was her punishment for attempted assassination.

Begrudgingly, Chun Li took the coffee cup with the tray and left his office. Walking towards the personal break room, she spotted other well-heeled buxom women sitting in a circle around a desk.

Shadaloo was more than military personnel and mad scientists. Legions of middle management cronies and secretaries scattered across the massive criminal enterprise. All paid well with benefits to boot-hell, retirement parties were a thing in this crazy world.

Chun Li hated the other secretaries. While she completely bypassed the hierarchy by being promoted to Bison's personal secretary, the other ladies clawed and backstabbed just for a chance to rub Balrog's feet.

It is said in Shadaloo that the most vicious part were the lawyers and secretaries.

"Chun Li! Has Lord Bison been kind to you?" One girl sneered, repeating a horrible phrase since Chun Li had hickeys on her neck. It was a running gag at this point.

Chun Li pursed her lips, knowing the group talked about her. Whipping on her heel, Chun Li said nothing and headed to the coffee machine.

Pressing the "on" button, she thought about the last encounter with her pigheaded boss that brewed up a whole storm of rumors.

_"Tell me how to make you only mine, Miss Xiang. Let me keep you. You'll have the world and myself at your feet."_

A chill down her spine. Could her hands really wield so much power?

The coffee was done. Setting the mug back on the tray, Chun Li headed past the chatty ladies and into Bison's office.

He wasn't there.

Rolling her eyes, she put they tray down. He was probably off being a megalomaniac or something nefarious.

She wasn't going to wait around for him. Chun Li left and beelined for her little desk.

Her desk compared to Bison's was tiny. A phone and a computer was all that was on it, save for a notepad and some pens.

Her schedule was waiting for her on screen:

_-Schedule Lord Bison's meetings. _

_-Order Lord Bison's office supplies._

_-Reserve lunch at affiliated Shadaloo restaurant in Taiwan for meeting next Tuesday._

_-Pick up Lord Bison's dry-cleaning. _

_-Arrange a meeting with the international lawyers_

She noticed at the bottom of her schedule, a recently assigned item was there. Chun Li clicked on the link.

_-Go over sexual harassment complaints and reconsider Lord Bison's offer. _

The words were in a certain red hue. A red hue that only Bison was allowed to use in all of Shadaloo. Chun Li clenched her fists, knowing that he added that himself.

So in response, Chun Li trashed the whole schedule. Good luck to Bison getting those reservations now!

The phone rang. Chun Li rolled her eyes, picking up.

"Bison's office. What do you want?"

Her usual greeting. Often taken with shock to newcomers but the same with seasoned veterans.

_"Hello, Miss Xiang. I was calling to report my shipment."_

Sergeant Ashida. The only one that Chun Li was pleasant to, possibly because he didn't involve himself with inter-office politics and banter. Plus, his husband made delicious pastries. She sighed, typing in a few keys.

"Fine, fine. I have it ready for His Jerk-offness. Everything good with the husband?"

_"Everything is fine, Miss Xiang. Want some bruschetta for lunch today? Made some last night."_

"Sounds great." Chun Li pressed "send", "Done. Rest easy, he knows about it."

_"Thank you. Don't ever change, Miss Xiang."_

"You too." She hung up the phone. Chun Li wondered if Bison would notice her leaving her desk for some tasty bruschetta...

Another call. Chun Li pressed q button.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

_"Uh...uh...Lord Bison's office?"_

"Speaking." Chun Li rolled her eyes, "Hurry up."

_"I just...uh, should a secretary be saying that?"_

Chun Li hung up on him. Twiddling her thumbs, she pulled up solitaire on her computer and started to play.

After awhile, she had become bored and started balancing her pen on her finger. To think, she mused to herself, she had been a highly decorated officer…

Her mind morphed to other things. Cologne and musky scents filling her lungs. Splayed kisses on her neck.

The offer.

_"Let me own you, Miss Xiang. And you'll have all the power you can imagine. Just picture it. Pulling my puppet strings, whispering thoughts into my ear…"_

A hitch in her breath as she recalled his fingers against her…

"I'm here to see Lord Bison."

A statement interrupted her thoughts. Chun Li dropped her pen, staring at the intruder who did that.

A young man, dressed to the nines and carrying a briefcase. He had a scowl on his face.

"Well?" He snipped, "I am on a tight schedule."

"Yeah, I don't even know your name. You're not going to go anywhere." Chun Li flicked her wrist at him, "So go away."

His eyes slanted hard at her, "I am Lord Bison's…"

"I still don't care." She interrupted, leaning back in her chair, "The only way you're seeing Lord Bison is if he crawls out of your ass right now. Go. Away."

The fury on his face was livid, "You little bitch! You're going to hear about this!"

She watched him storm off, kicking her heels up. After a few minutes, her line beeped again. Chun Li spotted the line from Bison's desk phone.

She promptly disconnected the call. She didn't really need all that right now.

A message on her computer popped up.

_Come see me. Lord Bison. _

Chun Li, annoyed, trudged into his office again. Bison was writing something on a piece of paper, looking up to see her.

"Yes? Need me to take a knee or something?" Chun Li bit at him.

He set his pen down, "First off, my coffee was cold."

"It would have been hot if you were here." Chun Li reminded him harshly. Bison tweaked a smile from his face, clasping his hands.

"Second, none of your work has been done." He reminded her, "As I missed a meeting this morning."

"Probably should hire someone who gives a fuck." She tapped her fingers on her forearm.

"And third…" Bison gestured with his arm, "You apparently threw out one of my lawyers from a meeting. Apparently, you told him that I had to quote 'crawl from his ass' if he wanted to see me?"

"He called me a bitch. I am not apologizing." Chun Li proclaimed, "We done here? I have more not work to do."

Bison winked at her, "We still have to go over the sexual harassment complaints. And talk about my offer."

_Still? _Chun Li felt her mouth open a little.

"Aren't you mad at me? Why…?" The young secretary trailed off. Bison cleared his throat, patting his lap as if to invite her.

"Just because of a little cog in the wheel complaining about not getting greased? Hardly worth the effort." Bison answered, crooking his finger at her to bring her closer, "Besides, these things get fixed easily. As if I would give you important tasks to monumentally screw up."

Another baleful stare, "Jerk."

He chuckled, "Come here, darling. Tell me all about your plans to undermine me."

Chun Li didn't know how or why she wound up in his lap. All she knew when she came to her senses was that she was straddling him and he had bent his neck a little to kiss her.

Her soft sounds of defeat must have spurred him on some as he started to unbutton the top part of her blouse. His hands ran across her full body, gripping what he could.

"I hate being your secretary." Chun Li complained, "If I have to work for you, why can't I be an operative? Or a Lord of Shadaloo? Why here in this stupid office?"

"Ah," Bison growled in her hair, biting her ear, "As if I would ever let you out of my grasp, Miss Xiang. I couldn't bring myself to allow terrible things to befall you. This office keeps you safe and preoccupied as well as under my care. Amusing to think you could be my operative though."

Her hand gripped his collar as she whined, feeling his palms grope her curves. Her skirt hiked up around her waist, exposing her lacy panties.

"When are we going to…?" Chun Li helplessly asked, her voice shaky with need. A curl of a smirk as Bison looked down at her.

"Fuck?" He finished for her, running his fingers across her bare thigh, "You're the one holding that train up, dear. You won't take my offer."

The offer. The one where Chun Li seals her fate and becomes his…

"I can't be your wife and your secretary." She said, his teeth to her neck.

"Oh, but you could." Bison replied, his breath hot with lust, "You could easily. One little yes and you can be all mine. Just imagine: wearing little skirts here and lingerie at home."

A flash of her eyes, "The whole fucking world doesn't revolve around you, Bison."

"It will. And your whole world is going to revolve around fucking me." He stated rather matter of fact, making Chun Li paralyzed with need, "Now stop acting so high and mighty. Be in the depths of hell with me."

Chun Li could feel his toothy grin on her throat, closing her eyes as he splayed kisses on her neck. She could feel his masculine urges through his pants, knowing he could toss her on her back and show her a good time.

However, her next words were, "Ugh, sleeping with your secretary. How cliche."

Bison frowned against her collarbone, his teeth nipping at her skin, "Petulant girl. You know you're going to wind up as my bride. Must you delay the inevitable? Your own gratification even?"

Chun Li smiled, perhaps too innocently, "My job description isn't to satisfy you, _sir._"

He loved that even though his grimace told a different story. If Chun Li made this too easy for him, too _simple, _then Bison wouldn't be so interested.

But did she have to be so difficult in his _lap_?

"It should be." A lame response but Bison was already ahead in the bantering scoreboard, "What will it take to break you, Miss Xiang? Some pressure? A whisper in your ear?"

Another flash of rebellion in her eyes, "Certainly not your tone. After everything you've done to me, you really believe I'll hop into bed with you whilst wearing your ring? Please."

Bison curled his fingers around her blouse, making her shudder. In the back of Chun Li's mind, she wondered if he would simply throw her to the ground, unzip his pants, and force himself on her.

The very thought that the dictator couldn't control himself around her made her a little aroused. He was a beast held back by the desire to win.

"No." Bison replied, his hungry tone gliding across her neck, "You're going to come to my bed because you'll know that you'll never feel whole again unless I am inside you, loving you as a man should love a beautiful woman."

A blush before Chun Li scrambled off his lap, hurriedly pulling down her skirt. Her boss leaned his chin against his knuckles as he watched her flee from his touch.

"I need to get to work!" She squeaked out, running from him.

His fingers ran against the smooth wood of his desk, thinking hard about his next move. Bison cornered the feisty little secretary and started to advance on her slowly.

Chun Li was going to give in and become his wife soon enough. But in the meantime, her antics were amusing enough.


End file.
